Fame and Fortune
by Buffangel
Summary: Tai's soccer career kicks off, can he and Matt survive it? *contains Yaoi*
1. Friends Reunited

Hi this is going to be my third Taito fic but thankfully I have just finished writing my first one. I want to thank everyone who reviewed it and made me wont to write others. I hope you enjoy this one and it is also going to be in chapters so please review. Constructive flamers welcome. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so that's why Tai and matt are not together for real.

****

Fame and fortune

By Buffangel

www.buffywanabe2003@yahoo.com

Chapter one: friends reunited

Tai looked around at his team in the changing rooms. He had been made captain only a week ago and didn't want to mess up so his stomach felt like it was about to explode. He had an unbelievable feeling of a thousand butterflies fluttering around inside his stomach. It made it worse knowing that this was the most important game of the season. Winning this game would mean they would go home with the school leagues trophy. The coach entered the changing room looked around at all the players then addressed his team.

"This is the most important game of the season but I want you to remember to have fun out there. There's no point in winning if you can't enjoy the game ok so lets go out there and have."

He looked over at Tai and gave him a look that Tai immediately understood. It was the look that said make me proud. Tai smiled back and got up of the bench. He ran towards the entrance to the pitch with the rest of the team following behind. As he entered the field there was a huge surge of noise as the fans all cheered. It was like the whole school had turned out for the game. Tai looked around the stadium it was packed to the max. He was just turning away when he thought he noticed a few people a little familiar. It looked like matt and T.k but that was impossible they had moved because of his dad's business. He guessed he was mistaken and started throughing the ball around to his teammates before finally getting ready to play.

+++In the stands+++

Matt looked down at the pitch as the team came running out. Tai was leading as usual and he smiled. It had been nearly a year since matt had seen Tai and the rest of the gang and he had missed them like hell especially Tai. They had kept in contact by writing but that wasn't the same as actually seeing your friends. Luckily for matt he had meet up with Sora and Mimi before the game. Unknown to him they had been going out for about four months know and it came as a total shock when they told him. T.k and Kari had hit it off the day they came back but matt just guessed that they had missed each other as much as matt missed Tai. Unfortunately Joe and Izzy couldn't make it but they had planned to meet up after the match had finished.

"Hey matt there he his. He was made captain last week how cool is that"

Sora had gotten fairly excited and Mimi wasn't far behind. Matt laughed he couldn't believe how much Mimi had changed from the person he used to know. It was like looking at a totally different person. She was no longer so self-absorbed but more caring and always worried about Sora. Matt knew that what they had was something special. Deep down inside he kind of wished he could have the same thing with Tai. Yes they were really good friends but that wasn't the same as knowing that he would always be his.

"Yeah I see him it's really great to be back. I can't wait to see him it's been so long"

Matt started jumping up and down, shouting down at the team as they played. As he watched Tai play he couldn't help but feel really proud of him. It was the most bizarre feeling that he had ever felt towards someone and frankly it was a little scary. Matt had already realised he was gay about a year ago when he was attracted to the guy who taught him to drive. But it was scaring him that he felt the same way towards Tai, knowing that that was what he was feeling. Matt regretted feeling this way toward tai because he knew deep down that he would never be able to have him in that way. I mean he knew that Tai wasn't going out with anyone because that had already come into conversation when he had meet up with Sora and Mimi. He looked over towards were Kari and T.k were sitting and noticed that they were holding hands. ^Wow that was fast we've only just got back and he's made a move on kari^ he sighed deeply before turning to look back down on the pitch tais team was already leading by 14 points mostly due to tai. Matt jumped up, as Tai scored another touch down he couldn't believe how good he looked. He differently looked better than before he left. But that was mainly due to the fact that all Tai ever did was play soccer. If he wasn't playing soccer he was at the gym. Unknown to anyone but Tai this was because he missed matt and the only way he could keep from thinking about him was to exert himself physically through exercise. Matt could see that Tai was now starting to feel the pressure of the game take hold on him. He knew Tai would never give up and just hoped that Tai would be ok and not injure himself. Matt looked upto the scoreboard only another ten minutes left then he would finally be able to see Tai. Matt was now starting to get a little nervous. It was really strange and he didn't understand why he was feeling nervous about seeing Tai. This was Tai were talking about his best friend since for like ever. After a few more touchdowns from both sides the match was over and there was an almighty roar as Tai's team one by 29 points. Everyone including matt was jumping up and down in the3 standings shouting and screaming. It was like no one had ever seen any one win before. It took about another half-hour before the crowds finally settled down and started exiting the school stadium. Matt turned to Sora and Mimi who were starting to gather their things together.

"So were are we meeting Tai?"

Sora shouted to matt over the noise of the crowed 

"I told him we would meet him outside the entrance to the stadium near the ticket office it should be fairly empty around that area"

She grabbed her things and started walking out towards the exit followed by Mimi. Matt grabbed his coat and started walking behind Mimi with T.k and Kari following. They were still holding hands and were giggling about something matt couldn't quit hear what they were talking about. They finally reached the entrance and headed for the ticket office stand. Matt put his coat down on one of the concrete posts that were near by. He couldn't help but feel nervous it was like he was on a blind date, which he knew, was stupid but he just couldn't help it. 

"Hey matt its good to see you how are you"

Matt swung round and saw Izzy and Joe walking towards them. He smiled and greeted them as they got nearer.

"Heya Izzy heya Joe I'm fine thanks its good to be back. How are you to?"

"Were good thanks. So did we win or lose"

Izzy made a weird sign with his hand towards Sora that matt didn't really understand but Sora obviously did because she whispered something to him that matt couldn't quit hear.

"Uh we won were just waiting for Tai now"

Matt had just finished answering Joe when he froze as he heard that voice that he had sort of been afraid to here all night long. He just stood there without moving as the voice echoed though his head.

"Oh my god matt is that really you"

Well there we go that's the end of chapter one. Please review and let me know what you thought. 


	2. making peace part one

Hi well this is my second chapter to fame and fortune. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and hope you enjoy this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or anything related to it.

****

Fame and fortune

By Buffangel

Chapter two: making peace with Tai.

"Oh my god matt is that you?"

Matt couldn't move for a moment frozen by the tone of Tai's voice. Eventually after what seemed like a thousand years to matt he turned round. He was meet with a sudden slap to the face, which almost made matt cry. 

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were leaving you ungrateful idiot"

Matt was completely shocked by the reaction of Tai especially what he was saying. He knew he was going to get a strong reaction from Tai he just hadn't expected it to be this one. Tai suddenly stormed off without letting matt even mutter a word in response. Sora and Mimi ran after him with Joe and Izzy walking behind comforting matt.

"Tai wait a minute what was that all about"

Sora watched Tai waiting for some kind off response but all she got was a little grunt. There was something odd though as Tai wasn't in an angry mood but more of a total devastation mood. 

"I thought you would be happy to see matt. Why did you shout at him"

Mimi had a slight tint of frustration in her voice. Both Sora and Mimi waited for an answer but it never came. They turned around to face each other. Sora gave a nod to Mimi who knew acsactly what Sora wanted her to do. She turned round and walked up to matt, Joe and Izzy who she pulled to the side.

"Look Izzy where not going to get anything out of Tai until he knows matt is not any were near him for some reason. Take matt home and keep an eye on him and I will see you tomorrow and let you know what's happening ok"

Izzy looked at Mimi and gave her a slight nod. He walked back upto matt and Joe who was still trying to comfort matt best he could.

"Look matt Tai's really upset and I think it's best if we take you home. Mimi going to get in contact with me tomorrow and let me know what's going on. Your welcome to stay over at mine and Joe's"

Joe nodded encouragingly towards matt who was obviously just as upset as Tai was. So the three of them made there way to Izzy's and Joe's with matt slowly walking along with them with a look of total despair on his face. As far as matt was concerned Tai obviously hated him and would never want to talk to him ever again.

"Tai please tell us what's wrong why wont you say anything"

Sora and Mimi were looking at Tai and then looked at each other hoping for some kind of reaction. They were just about to plead one last time when Tai suddenly stopped dead. Sora and Mimi both stopped and looked other at Tai and were suddenly filled with heartache for there in front of them Tai had started crying uncontrollably.

"Oh Tai what's wrong why are you crying"

"He hates me…"

Sora looked at Tai then at Mimi she couldn't quit understand why Tai would say such a thing"

"Tai how could you say that? Matt doesn't hate you why would you think such a thing you guys wrote to each other virtually every week." 

Tai was starting to calm down a little but he was still crying. Not sure how to react Mimi and Sora stood next to Tai trying to comfort him.

"He must do I mean he leaves for a whole year and doesn't even say goodbye to me. I thought we were meant to be best friends. I wasn't about to complain in the letters now was I. I mean he heart me enough by leaving suddenly. I didn't want him to stop writing to me."

It took Tai a couple of minutes to finish what he was saying, what with all the crying and snivelling.

"Tai matt had to leave suddenly and he didn't want all the emotional pain of having to say good bye to you"

Sora cut in at that point making sure that Tai fully understood that they were not taking side as Tai tended to get a little argumentative when he was like this.

"And yes it was a little selfish but you have to look at it in his point of view. If he had stayed and said goodbye he would have had to deal with the fact that he couldn't ever see you again and it's a lot harder when your staring that guy in the face. That's why he waited and wrote you letters Tai."

She was trying to be helpful but she knew what she ad just said didn't fully make sense, but luckily tai obviously agreed because he had calmed down and was starting to look more like himself. They carried on walking to Tai's and they talked all the way there. By the time they had reached Tai's house Sora and Mimi had convinced Tai that matt hadn't meant to leave the way he did and that matt figured it was the best way that he could have handled it. Tai turned to Sora and Mimi and gave them both a hug and thanked them for all there support. He waved them off and then entered his apartment. He had realised that he probably would have done the same thing although deep down he was a little heart. Tai walked to his room and lay down on his bed his head swelling with thoughts all spinning around inside his head.

_Why did matt just leave like that? Doesn't he care about me any more? We were best friends and he just takes off oh matt why did you go I missed you so much_

A smile crossed his face

_I'm glad your back_

Well that was chapter two a little shorter than usual but I like the way it turned out. Please feel free to review and as always I welcome constructive flamers. It helps me write better chapters for you ^_^.


	3. Making peace part two

This is my third chapter to fame and fortune. I just want to sorry for taking so long to write it. But anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon unfortunately as if I did I would be a millionaire and I would have a proper web site for just Digimon fic writers!

A/n: the story gets a little hairy nearer the middle so I'm just warning you. It's kind of the thing I got when I was younger!

Fame and fortune

By Buffangel

Www.buffywanabe2003@yahoo.co.uk

Chapter three: making peace with Tai (part two)

Tai awoke that morning with a huge feeling of guilt. He hadn't really meant to slap matt it just sort of happened. After a whole year of only getting letters in the place of his so called best friend, seeing matt had hit him hard and he just couldn't help hitting him. After breakfast Tai left his apartment to go over and see Sora who had become his closest friend since matt had left. When he arrived he knocked on the door and Sora answered looking rather concerned about something. Tai just put it down to the fact that Mimi and her had probably just had another argument. He walked in and took off his coat and trainers. As he walked into the living room Joe and Izzy were already here and to be honest he really wasn't expecting them to be here. He decided that he wasn't going to talk about his problems while they were here. Izzy on the other hand wasn't going to let this pass calmly. As Tai walked in Izzy immediately rose out of the sofa and walked over to him.

"What the hell is your problem Tai? We had matt over last night and he was in tears the whole time. What the hell were you thinking? He travels all this way and the first thing you do when you see him is slap him. He didn't just leave you, he left us all and for some unknown reason you're the only one who hasn't been able to see this.

"See what Izzy? See the fact that my best friend, the one who I have spent almost my entire life with suddenly took off without even a good bye. Or maybe you didn't realise that."

"Oh grow up you idiot. Matt obviously had his reasons for leaving."

"Who are you calling an idiot your queer at least I don't sleep with boy's"

The room went deadly silent nobody was expecting that not Izzy even Tai realised what he had said until it was to late. Tai really regretted saying that even after he had said it.

"Oh god Izzy I'm sorry I didn't mean it I just got carried away I really didn't mean it"

Izzy looked at Tai for a moment and walked over to him and embraced Tai in a friendly hug. At this Tai suddenly burst into tears. Izzy had obviously sensed what Tai was about to do and realised that he hadn't really meant it. Yes it had hurt him when he said it but he realised that Tai was hurting to, they all were.

"Its ok Tai, I know you didn't mean it"

Sora walked over to Tai and Izzy and started stroking Tai's back in a comforting sort of way.

"Maybe this is why matt never told you Tai"

Tai stopped crying and pulled away from Izzy. He looked over at Sora. Tai spoke in a snivelling quite voice.

"What do you mean Sora?"

"Well look what this has done to you Tai. Imagine if he had told you that he was leaving. You probably would have got all emotional and would have never spoken to each other ever again." 

Tai knew she was right and really didn't want to admit it. He looked back at Izzy who was obviously still upset about what Tai had said and was now cuddled up in the arms of Joe. He thought it best that he not say anything else about it, as he really didn't want to push Izzy and Joe away to. 

"Look I'm really sorry I have been a real idiot, I guess you were right"

He looked over at Izzy and gave him a nervous sort of smile and Izzy smiled back.

"That's ok we know you really care about matt and it's understandable that out of all of us you're the one who was going to suffer the most"

Sora's words were sort of comforting but that still didn't help that he felt horrible about slapping him. Just at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go"

Izzy got up to go and answer the door. While he was doing that Sora had started hugging Tai as she knew he still wasn't happy. Izzy came back in and sat back down next to Joe. 

"Hi Tai"

Well there you go hope you enjoyed it please review. Oh a special mention to "gay witch" thanks for being the only one to review every one of my fics. Blowing kisses too you right now. 


	4. Friends again!

Hi everyone sorry it's been so long since I have written updates to my fics but I have been really busy over the last couple of months!. I hope this chapter is up to standard and I would love your feed back. So here is my fourth chapter to **fame and fortune** enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any related characters.

A/n: the italic parts at the end of the chapter are matt and Tai's thoughts. I'm sure you will be able to work out who is thinking what.

****

Fame and fortune

By Buffangel

www.buffywanabe2003@yahoo.co.uk

Chapter four: friends again!

Tai froze he definitely had not been expecting matt to be in the same street let alone the same apartment. He hadn't planed what he was going to say or do if he saw him again so to be suddenly told that matt was standing a few feet away, well it felt like he had just been squashed by a herd of elephants. Tai gradually turned to see a soaked matt standing in the corner. By now everyone was rushing over to him and making sure he was ok. It took about an hour before everyone was settled. In that time they had all talked things over and the incident that had taken place the day before was forgotten and matt and tai were now on some kind of talking level but still were not as they used to be. Matt was dry and warm and was now sitting on the same sofa as Tai but at different ends. Joe and Izzy had gone home because Izzy had got a call from his parents saying they had locked themselves out and would he please come and let them in as he was the only one with another key. Mimi and Sora were curled up together on the other sofa and all of them were engrossed in conversation mainly about Matts running off, or not as the case may be.

"So you walked into the zoo and the elephant whacked you with his trunk? That must of hurt Matt!"

"Well let's just say my face swelled to the size of a pineapple"

They all started laughing and Tai was now starting to relax a little. Mimi looked at her watch and then looked at Sora. Matt looked other at them and suddenly got the hint.

"Hey Tai it's getting late I think we should start making a move"

He looked over at Tai who nodded. They both got up and started dressing to leave. 

"Thank you for letting us stay so long and thank you both I wouldn't have been able to talk to matt on my own with out your help"

"Hey don't look at us we didn't do anything you did it all on your own"

Both Mimi and Sora gave Tai a smile and they walked them both to the door. 

"Hey how are you getting home? You never called a cab."

"That's ok its not cold out side we can walk if that's ok with you Tai?"

"Yeah that's fine with me its not like we live that far really."

"Well if your both sure were see you tomorrow at the usual time ok"

With that Tai and matt left. They started walking down the street not really aware of were they were going but they seemed to be going in the right direction as neither questioned it. In fact neither of them talked for at least five minutes as they just walked occasionally looking at each other but only so that they didn't catch each other's stare. After about 10 minutes Tai suddenly spoke out with somewhat of a bounce in his voice.

"Hey matt look that's the park we first meet each other in fancy a walk it's the long way round but it will be nice to walk through it again."

Matt smiled at Tai and nodded so they both started in the direction of the park. Still neither of them was talking to the other. By now it was about nine thirty and it was pitch black. Luckily for them the park was lit with lamps. They gave of this sort of glow that seemed to make the atmosphere of the park somewhat of a romantic evening. Both Tai and matt had seemed to think this, as both became uncomfortable, but at the same time glad to be in each other's company. It had been a long time since they had spent time together and it was a feeling that neither wanted to loose again. As they walked down the path there wasn't a sole to be seen and with the park lit the way it was it felt like they were in some romantic picture they neither wanted to leave. Tai was looking in Matts direction while they were walking making sure that matt didn't notice. Tai noticed a sort of glow about matt he was definitely glad that he was back but it was a little uneasy. Tai had noticed that since matt had been back he had seemed to of awoken deep feelings for matt that he never new existed. He new that he cared for matt but it was starting to feel more than friendship and it was starting to make tai very nervous. 

__

He's looking again oh god he looks so cute, but there's just now way I can tell him. I couldn't handle losing him again not after leaving like last time.

****

Why do I feel this way? I mean we have always been friends but this feeling I feel towards him is more like well it's more like love. Am I in love with matt, but that would make me gay. I'm not gay, I mean I don't think I'm gay. 

__

I have to tell him this is eating me up in side. I just can't handle this any more. No wait I can't tell him he might never speak to me again, oh god why is this so difficult.

****

I must be gay. I certainly wouldn't feel this way if I liked girls. Oh man this is so confusing what is going on. I just don't know what to think. 

That's it I must do it I can't keep it in any longer. I have to tell him.

****

It must be. I am gay and these feelings I've got to tell matt I just cant keep it to myself any longer.

I've got to tell Tai I love him

****

I've got to tell matt. I've got to tell him that I love him. 

Well that's chapter four. Hope you enjoyed it and keep an eye out for my next instalment. A special mention to all those regular readers I just want to say thanks to all of you and I promise not to take so long to update thanks. 


	5. True feelings revealed

Hi everyone here I am again updating another chapter to my fantastic fic **fame and fortune. As you can probably tell I'm back in writing mode as I am now updating more frequently. Hey who can blame me I love writing tiato fics, who doesn't? Well hope you enjoy this one and all reviews are welcome.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon god this gets annoying!

Fame and fortune 

**By Buffangel**

**www.buffywanabe2003@yahoo.co.uk**

**Chapter five: true feelings revealed**

Matt and Tai looked at each other at the same time and immediately they both turned bright red and turned away. Tai was not looking forward to what he was about to do. It was official that Tai was in love with matt but it was the worst and scariest part of the whole thing, telling him. 

I cant do this I just cant do it. He will never speak to me again. Oh god this is so hard. Do it, do it now while he is not looking go on do it. 

"Matt I…"

Now wait I cant oh god now he's looking at me oh now here it comes!

Matt looked at Tai wondering what he was going to say 

Oh god what if Tai has realised I love him what if his trying to tell me he doesn't feel the same way. Oh god please let me just disapere.

Tai looked into Matt's eyes not really realising what he was doing as did matt also not realising that they were both just standing there looking into each other's eyes. It was like they were trapped in time and couldn't move even if they wanted to. At that moment the heavens suddenly opened and matt and Tai suddenly came back to reality both feeling embarrassed when they realised what they were doing. Tai shock his head as if trying to shake matt out of his system.

"I…."

He trailed off before being interrupted by matt.

"I think we should make a run for my house it's nearer and it's only just round the corner."

So with that they both started running towards Matt's apartment, which was closer than they realised. They entered the hall and started climbing the stairs to Matt's front door. Both were shaking either due to the cold or to the fact that they were still completely terrified to be in each other's company. Mainly because they both wanted to tell the other they felt but not wanting to because of the fear of what the other would do. Matt stopped and took the key out of his pocket.

"Thank god home at last"

He looked at Tai and smiled. Tai smiled back and they both walked in all the lights were out so matt turned on the hallway light and shut the front door behind him as Tai walked in.

"My dad must be out. You can leave your stuff here. I'll go and put the kettle on ok."

He looked at Tai who nodded and started taking of his out door clothes that were dripping wet by now. Once he had everything off he walked into the living room. It was like walking back in time everything was as he remembered it being before matt left. See when matt and his dad left they never sold the apartment. When they were all talking back at Mimi's matt had said that his dad never sold the apartment as he wanted to keep it as a holiday home just in case they ever wanted to come back. Tai sat down on the sofa looking around the room all the memories suddenly flooding back. Although it had only been a year Tai had been so angry at matt just taking off that he had managed to push all his memories to the back off his head. It had worked for him so far but know that he was back in the apartment all those memories were suddenly shoved forward and came rushing back. He was looking at the photos of him and matt which they had taken when they had gone on holiday together. Matt walked in carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. As he walked in he noticed Tai looking at the pictures and smiled to himself. Tai suddenly realised matt had just walked in and quickly turned to face him. Matt handed him the hot chocolate.

"Just the way you like it, 3 scoops of chocolate and marshmallows on top. See I still remembered"

Oh how he wished he could just pull him in close and show him how much he meant to him. But he knew that was never going to happen, Tai love him that was the most stupid thing on this planet. Tai took the hot chocolate from matt and smiled back thinking the exact same thing as matt. They sat in silence for a while drinking there chocolate neither really knowing what to say to the other. About ten minutes had past before the ringing of the telephone broke the silence. This made both of them jump and Tai ended up spilling his drink all over his cloths.

Matt ran out to the hall to answer the telephone while Tai ran to the kitchen to clean himself up. He grabbed the cloth and started whipping off the chocolate but it just seemed to be getting worse. Matt cam in as Tai was just giving up.

"That was my dad he's running really late so he wont be coming home tonight. He likes to let me know these things you know how parents are"

"Yeah sure I know."

"Hey look why don't you borrow some of my cloths you don't want to be going around in those really"

"Ok thanks"

Tai blushed a little but he followed matt to his room were matt gave him a change of cloth's.

"These should be ok. You were always borrowing my cloth's so these should definitely fit"

"Cheers I always loved this top looked better on you though"

Oh my god did I just say that you idiot

"Uh thanks I'm just going to wait in the living room"

Matt looked at Tai then turned and left for the living room. Tai sat down on the bed and started to change, worrying about what matt was thinking. I mean how often does your best friend tell you that he likes the way you look in cloths. Then it hit him.

You idiot friends tell each other they look good all the time it doesn't mean he knows. How can he that's in possible I mean I never actually said I liked him in that way. Oh god why can't I just tell him this is so hard.

He pulled on the sweater and walked out towards the living room. As he got nearer he could here that matt had put on some music he noticed it straight away. It was his favourite band but he didn't know how matt could have known he wasn't around when he had started liking them. He walked into the room matt was on the sofa he looked up as Tai walked in. he smiled and gestured for Tai to come closer.

"Oh my god matt this is my favourite band how did you know I liked them"

"Oh a little bird told me"

He smiled and grabbed Tai's arm and pulled him on to the sofa they were always play fighting but this seemed different to Tai. He felt matt wasn't telling him everything.

"Hey matt are you ok you've seemed a little different all night"

"Well you can talk you have said all of about three sentences to me all night"

Tai looked at matt he could tell he had obviously said the wrong thing and upsetting matt was the last thing he wanted to do especially the way he felt for him know, or at least he had finally realised how he felt towards him after all this time. He looked across to matt and couldn't help but get drown into those deep blue eye's it was like looking into a sea that never ended, god how he wanted him it was unbearable. 

"Look matt I'm sorry it's just there's something that I have been wanting to tell you all night but it's not easy for me to say"

Matt wasn't sure how to respond whether he was meant to say something or just wait for Tai to continue. He opted for the later and stayed quite waiting for Tai to carry on saying what ever it was he wanted to tell him.

"Oh boy this is really hard. Ok look ever since you have been back I have had a flood of emotions wash over me hatred, guilt, and well know there's something knew that I've never felt before."

"What ever you're trying to say Tai I'm here for you. Look we were best friends then I left and know I'm back. I never expected you to become my best friend straight away Tai. What I did was horrible but I had to and you know that know I just hope that you can forgive me for that."

"Of course I forgive you matt how could I not. I missed you so much. We have been best friends since we were able to talk to each other"

Tai smiled at matt and continued.

"I was so upset and angry when you left. I just couldn't understand why or how my best friend could do that to me. It took me ages but I pushed you right to the back of my head. When I saw you that night they were suddenly re awakened and I couldn't handle it. I'm so sorry for slapping you that night but it was the only way I could release how I felt. When we were at Mimi's all I could think about was you all these feelings came flooding back and then it hit me matt the reason I was so angry well I didn't really understand it then but sitting here with you know I finally realise what it was. Matt the reason I was so angry with you was because well oh god this is so hard"

"What Tai what are you trying to say"

"Matt please don't hate me for this but since you have been back there has been this new feeling spinning around in side me it's a feeling of well."

He trailed off this was the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life. He looked deeper into those deep blue eye's and finally said what had been on his mind ever since matt had been back.

"I LOVE YOU MATT"

Well there you go that 's the fifth instalment and your going to have to wait and see what happens next. I love cliffhangers hehe! Tune in next time. Oh and please review. Thanks.


	6. Two become One

Hi everyone I hope you all had a good Christmas and hope the New Year brings you all happiness. I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update my fics but my computer has been playing up and has only just been fixed. Well for all of you out they're who still read my fics here is the next chapter of my favourite fic so far. All reviews welcome so please let me know what you think.

DIACLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or anything related. 

****

Fame and fortune

By Buffangel

Www.buffywanabe2003@yahoo.co.uk

Chapter six: one two become one

Matt was in complete shock he had not imagined in a million years that Tai would say that he was in love with him. All these years they had been good friends. It was not like Tai to confess his feelings but it was just too much to handle. 

"Matt say something please"

Tai was looking extremely nervous he had just confessed his love for matt and he could see that matt was in shock but he wanted a response. He at least thought he was intitled to that. Matt looked into Tai's eyes not sure what he was going to say. Secretly he had been waiting to here those words ever since he had got back and now that he had heard them he didn't know what to say.

"Matt please I need to know how you feel. We have been good friends for years but I feel stronger for you know and I will understand if you don't feel the same way. I cant help the way I feel and I'm sorry but I do love you and nothing is going to…"

He was suddenly interrupted by the soft lips as matt leant in and kissed him. Tai just melted into the kiss not caring that it had had been a total shock to his system. Matt had not wanted to answer Tai. As the old saying goes, actions speak louder than words and in this case they certainly did. Matt pulled away and smiled at Tai.

"Oh Tai I have been waiting to here those words a long time. I never had the courage to tell you that I felt the same way"

Tai smiled back at matt and leant in to meet Matt's lips half way as they embraced each other in another passionate kiss. Neither matt nor Tai could believe what was happening. They were here together embraced in a kiss after finally confessing their love for each other. It certainly wasn't anything they had been expecting. They certainly had imagined it happening but know they were finally doing it in reality.

Matt pulled away again and whispered into Tai's ears.

"I think it's my time now. Tai I love you."

"I love you too matt. Never leave me. Promise me you wont.

"Never I will always be yours Tai always."

They looked into each other's eyes before leaning in for another kiss. It was unbelievable, only a few days ago they were not even talking to each other and know here they were sitting kissing each other neither ever expecting it to ever of happened in the first place. Suddenly Tai pulled away a shocked expression on his face.

"Matt what are we going to tell the others. I mean I don't really care what they say as long as you're with me but I don't really want to lose their friendship"

"Tai I'm sure they will be fine about it. You see the day I saw you for the first time when I got back Izzy and Joe had only just arrived a short time before you saw me and I noticed that Izzy made a weird signal to Sora. I latter found out when I was talking to everyone that he was giving the thumbs up because he had asked Joe out that same day and Joe had said yes."

"What! Joe and Izzy are dating how come they never told me. I mean its about time I kind of always knew they had a thing for each other."

"Exactly so for them to find out that we love each other is not going to be so much of a shock as you think. I mean we might as well keep it in the family right"

"What do you mean keep it in the family"

"God Tai were have you been. You know I've been back two weeks and I know more than you do. Have you not noticed how T.k and Kari act around each other"

"What you mean they going out with each other. Man this is crazy I mean first there's Joe and Izzy then there's T.k and Kari and know there's me and you nothing like keeping it between friends"

They both started laughing. It was the first time Tai had laughed since matt had got back. For the rest of that night they just sat talking for hours. It was like they had just meet for the first time. It got to about three before they realised how late it was.

"Wow Tai look at the time your parents are going to be worried sick you haven't even called them."

"Oh don't worry I told them that I would probably stay at Sora's."

"Well it's it bit late for that. Look why don't you stay here I mean Tk's staying with Kari at your place so you can take his room if you want."

Tai looked at matt and smiled it had been ages since he had slept over at Matts. Only this time it was different they were now lovers. Tai leaned in and kissed matt on the lips. Matt pulled Tai in closer not wanting to ever let go. It was the best feeling in the world. They were finally embracing their love for each other and it felt great. Matt pulled away and looked in to Tai's enchanting stare and smiled.

" You could always stay in my room"

Well there you have it chapter six. Hope you liked it and I would be thankful for any feed back so get typing and send me those reviews.


	7. Whats wrong?

Well once I got started I just couldn't stop. So here is the next chapter of my fic **fame and fortune.** There are so many great fics that I just hope this is up to scratch so here goes. A/n any suggestions would be grateful so please review.

****

Fame and fortune

By Buffangel

Www.buffywanabe2003@yahoo.co.uk

Chapter seven: "what's wrong"

Tai looked into Matt's eye's the suggestion of sharing a bed with matt was definitely tempting but he was not sure if that was what he wanted did he really want to start a relationship with matt. Tai couldn't believe what he was thinking was he getting second thoughts about the whole Tai and matt thing. They had finally confessed their love for each other and now he wasn't so sure that he really loved matt. He looked at matt who was giving Tai his best impression of a puppy dog stare. 

"Sure matt you take the bed and I will sleep on the floor" 

Matt gave Tai a puzzled look not really expecting that as his response. He put it down to nerves so he smiled and leant in towards Tai.

"Sure you don't want to sleep in the bed with me" matt whispered in Tai's ears.

Tai was now feeling really unconftable. He didn't understand why he was now not so sure that they should even be in the same house together let alone confessing his love for matt but he loved matt, didn't he. He wasn't so sure now and it was obviously showing on his face because matt was looking at Tai all puzzled and confused.

"Tai what's wrong". His eye's now showing a look of concern.

Tai sat up on the sofa and matt followed suit sitting up next to him.

"Look matt I don't think it's such a good idea. I think I should sleep out here."

Tai was now avoiding Matt's eye's not wanting to look at him right now. Matt was now totally confused as to what was happening. Here they were a few minutes ago confessing there love for each other and now Tai was totally avoiding him.

They had some how now ended up at different ends of the sofa and Matt was still unsure as to how they had ended up like it.

"Tai what is it, have I done something wrong" his voice now trembling a little.

He sat there waiting for an answer but it didn't come. It was starting to make him a little angry and he shot up of the sofa and shouted at Tai.

"Taichi I don't know what your problem is but you obviously don't love me so why say you do I hate you Tai I hate you!"

He ran towards his room leaving Tai sitting on the sofa. He slammed his door and jumped onto his bed and started crying. Tai was now just sitting on the edge of the sofa unable to do anything. Why had he acted this way he couldn't understand how or why he had just totally shut off infront of the only person he loved, at least he thought he did. Why was he now suddenly feeling this way, he needed to get out he couldn't stay knowing how he had made matt angry. 

+ + + +

Matt continued to cry into his pillow, his mind filling with reasons why Tai was doing this to him. He didn't understand why he was being treated like this. They had finally confessed their love for each other and now Tai was totally shutting him out. He turned over and was now staring at the ceiling thoughts racing through his head. He heard a door slam shut and immediately jumped up from his bed he knew acsactly who it was. It was Tai running away again like he always did whenever they argued, he would run away and he would always go after him. Matt hesitated a while before getting up. He opened his door and walked into the living room. He was right Tai had gone. He looked down at the table; there was a letter with his name on it. 

Well there you have it a little bit of a cliffhanger. Well got to have a way of making you want more haven't I 'smiles all round'. Let me know what you thought. Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee. 


End file.
